The Secret of Dreams
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: When Harry Potter pulled up to the nearest hotel during his Ireland vacation he never expected to find the room he was given already taken. Or that it was taken by a man he used to go to school with. Or for that fact that he'd find himself slowly over the course of his vacation falling in love with another man.
1. A Happy Accident

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Quidditch Training Camp, The Brands War II, and The Insane Prompt Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Quidditch Training Camp I wrote for the prompt of Crunches and the task was to use the trope Sharing a bed. For The Brands War II I wrote for the Marvel character of Nakia using the prompts Trope lost love, word sincere, genre romance, Pairing Theo/? (the question mark is Harry), character Tracey Davis, and object scarf. For the Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for the title prompt of The Secret of Dreams. Warning for mentions of sexual orientation. Word Count without Author's Note is 1,563. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of The Secret of Dreams.**

Harry Potter was tired when he finally reached the room that he'd been assigned by the front desk of the hotel that he'd pulled into for the night that he wasn't ready for what was to come next. He reached for the door knob finding it unlocked which should have told him something was wrong right there. But he was to tired to pay attention. Pushing the door open he didn't bother turning on the light. He quickly changed into his night clothes and hoped into bed.

A male voice mumbled sleepily next to Harry. What was mumbled sounded like another male name and the voice sounded rather suggestive it continued to mumble on incoherently.

Harry felt the other man in the bed pull him closer to him, spooning Harry while wrapping his legs around Harry's own. That is until Harry felt something poking him in the middle of his back. Yanking out of the hold he was in Harry jumped out of the bed and flipped the light on effectively waking the other man up. The man looked familiar to Harry like he'd seen him somewhere before.

"How did you get in my room?" the blonde haired blue eyed man, who Harry now recognized as Theodore Nott, asked as he pulled the blankets to cover his lap. "The door was locked. Wasn't it?"

Harry shook his head. "Plus they gave this room to me," Harry pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure they can't do that," Theo mumbled getting up. "Let's check and see if you've got the right room." He pulled on a part of sweatpants next to the bed. Taking the key out of Harry's hand and walking to the door. Stepping into the hallway he closed the door making sure it locked. Then he used the card, not that he understood how a simple Muggle card open a door, and the door opened.

"I'm sorry about this but I guess we should go and get this straightened out at the front desk," Harry suggested wondering why he wasn't bothered by how being held by the other man felt.

Theo nodded. "I guess," he said. "Not that I mind sharing the room or anything."

A faint blush colored Harry's face as he thought through the options at hand. He could make them both walk back down to the front desk and have Tracey Davis, as the name on the woman's badge had called her, sort things out. Or he could keep the room and stay with this man, who'd made Harry's and his friends lives miserable during their school year, who was staring intently at him waiting for an answer.

"So," Theo sighed wondering if he was just tired or if he actually just wanted to get Potter back into bed with him, "what do you say, Potter? Are you staying or going?"

A part of Harry wanted to go but the bigger part of him, one that was screaming for to him to stop being an idiot and crawl back into bed with Theo, really wanted to stay. "I don't kn..."

"I guess I can't blame you. My friends and I did make you and yours lives miserable during our school years to which I have to say that I'm actually sorry about that. I didn't ever consider it from your side until those very friends turned on me when I..." He didn't want to share to much of personal life with Harry just in case that made the other boy want to up and run. Something attracted him to the dark haired man but then again that was his type wasn't it.

"When you what?" Harry asked then realizing he sounded rather intrusive added, "That is if you don't mind my asking about it. If you do just tell me to mind my own business."

"No," Theo mumbled as he shuffled his feet nervously, "it's just I know the subject I'm about to bring up makes some people rather uncomfortable. That's all."

Harry studied the nervous man's action. "I'm not one judge someone," Harry threw out as a way to take some of the nervous energy away from the other man. "It's not what I do."

"They turned on me and ex when we both came out of the closet." The blue eyes searched the green ones for a sign that a. Harry wanted to run or b. Harry was alright with it or c. he was of the same thought process and was looking for a hook up or d. all of the above. Not finding the answer Theo barged on. "As I just told you thought I'm just coming off of a bad break up so..."

"It's alright," Harry told Theo not wanting to get to personal at this time of night. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want. Why don't we talk more in the morning?"

Theo sighed thinking he'd just ruined everything for himself. Not that he'd ever admit to anyone in Slytherin, now or back in their school years, but he'd always found himself somewhat attracted to Harry Potter. In fact most of the times he'd gone for dark haired guys like Blaise, his ex-boyfriend, because they looked somewhat like Harry if you didn't look into their eyes. "I guess you're right," he said fidgeting slightly and biting his lip nervously. "You don't mind sharing the bed. Do you?"

Remembering the pressure against the small of his back as Theo had spooned him earlier Harry's face turned a faint pink color again. He wouldn't say it out loud but he'd rather enjoyed the thought of something intimate happening with this man. Licking his suddenly dry lips Harry shook his head. "I don't mind at all. That is if you don't?"

"I don't in the slightest." It was Theo's turn to turn a slight shade of pink because of the incident earlier. He hadn't meant to get so turned on by his dreams of the other occupant of the room. "I guess we should get to bed then." Theo pulled his sweatpants off so he was only in his boxers again. Walking over to the right side of the queen size bed he jumped in pulling the covers over him. "Good night, Harry," he mumbled as he settled into bed.

"Good night, Theo," Harry said as he too settled into bed on the left side. "I look forward to talking to you more tomorrow." He was startled by how sincere he'd sounded just saying those few words.

Blinding light fell through the blinds in the room waking Harry up quite effectively. The feel of arms around his waist made him wonder what he'd gotten into last night. He didn't remember bringing anyone back to hotel room last night. Hell he didn't even have a hotel room until last night. So...Then he felt a slight pressure at the small of his back. Eyes opening widely he remembered what had happened last night. Pulling into the hotel. Being given the key to a room and going up the door. Opening the door without having to use the key and finding out that someone already had the room.

"Good morning," Theo's husky voice sounded in Harry's ear.

Harry turned to see the blue eyes darken slightly and wondered what he'd gotten himself into last night. "We didn't do any..."

"No. We didn't." Theo pulled away sitting on his side of the bed with a sigh. "I...I just..."

Harry felt a tad bit disappointed at the loss of Theo's touch and the ability to look into those dark blue eyes. He watched the other man as Harry stood up to get dressed for the day. After all this was his vacation he wanted to see the sights of Ireland as much as he could. Maybe he'd invite Theo and try to get to know the man better. See if maybe he felt something about the other man.

"Do you...I don't know...maybe want to go sight seeing with me today?" Harry asked nervously. "It's alright if you don't want to. I just figured I'd ask." He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner. "Maybe we could get to know each other outside of our Hogwarts personas."

"I'd like that," Theo told him.

It didn't take long for the two of them to get fully dressed and be heading towards the door. Theo caught up the scarf Harry'd discarded on the floor the night before and held it out to him.

"You might want to take this with you," he told Harry. "It's pretty cold out there on an early morning like this."

As their hands touched for the first time Harry felt a zing go through him. Maybe Theo was his zing and they were meant to meet here. Maybe this was the start of something beautiful. That was yet to be seen but Harry was hopeful. Always hopeful.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Secret of Dreams.**


	2. Amsterdam (City of Theo's Dream or More)

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter of The Secret of Dreams. This chapter was brought to you by Quidditch Training Camp, and Pop Figure Collection on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the Quidditch Training Camp I wrote for Lunges and the task was that Harry Potter must be the main character of the story. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for the Harry Potter figure of Ginny Weasley Gryffindor Ginny and the task was to write about a Gryffindor. Warning for mentions of Theo's first time. Word Count without the Author's Note 1,717. I hope you enjoy Chapter two Amsterdam (City of Theo's Dreams or More) Part one. **

After their day together getting to know each other Harry and Theo decided that Theo would join Harry on his vacation. After all why not have the other man along? That would give them more time to spend together. Or at least that was how Harry was looking at it. If you asked the Gryffindor during their school years if he'd ever consider inviting Theodore Nott or any of his friends on vacation Harry probably would have laughed in your face. Now he was dreading the day the two would have to part.

So when it was time for Harry's stay in Ireland to end he knew what he had to do. Gathering all his courage to do what he really wanted to. He walked up to Theo with a smile hoping that Theo felt the same way he did.

"Theo," Harry said nervously, "I was wondering if...and you can say no to this...but I was wondering if you would like to - um maybe...I don't know come with me?"

Theo's eyes widened in shock at the stuttered blundered question. He'd been hoping that Harry would either stay or invite him to come with him but he didn't expect it to happen. After all they'd only spent a week together. A wonderful week together and he didn't want it end any time soon. But he also didn't want to rush the other man into something he didn't want.

"I...I...only if you want me to," Theo answered trying to hide the hopeful undertone of his voice. He didn't know how Harry Potter felt about him. He could only perceive so much of what he thought the other man felt but he didn't know. "I don't want to take away fr..."

"I do want you to come with me," Harry laughed taking pleasure at the hopefulness he'd heard in Theo's voice. "I wouldn't have asked you to join me if I didn't want you to."

"Where are we headed to then?"

Harry had thought that far ahead. He'd only planned to be gone for a week. Just to sight see in Ireland but now that he was here and he'd mentioned a continuation to his vacation he just didn't know where to go.

"Where have you always wanted to go?" Harry asked Theo.

Theo's thoughts raced at him in the speed of light. Bombarding him with the plans he'd once made with his ex-boyfriend, Blaise Zabini. They'd made plans that if they were still together this time of year they'd head to Amsterdam. But then again that had been said towards the end of their relationship. At that point it was obvious that Blaise would rather flirt with other guys than his own boyfriend. Also Theo had an inkling that Blaise was always high when they were together.

"Theo," Harry's voice broke though his thoughts, "you alright?"

Theo nodded. "Just thinking about the question you posed," he told the raven haired Gryffindor he was falling madly for. Maybe going to Amsterdam would be a good thing. It would show that he was over Blaise. He was moving on and hopefully with Harry. "I've always wanted to visit Amsterdam. How about you?"

"That sounds interesting," Harry stated as he wondered if Theo was thinking about the beauty of Amsterdam or the other aspects of it. "I heard they have beautiful canals and other such things." _I've also heard they have a big drug scene, _Harry thought as he watched Theo squirm. "Why Amsterdam if you don't mind my asking?"

"It's an artist's dream," Theo murmured. At one time he'd been into art and drawing but Blaise had insisted he give up what he loved doing in order be with him. "And you are right it's a very beautiful landscape. Especially the canals and the gondolas." A smile crossed his face. "I've always wanted to draw the landscapes of different places. Bl...My ex never saw drawing as something worth while. He always wanted my attention on him until I wanted his on me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry murmured. "Amsterdam it is then."

The drive to the airport was quite and amicable. Neither man wanted to break the glorious feel of having gotten what they wanted. Both wanted to continue being in each other's company. The blue sky overhead made this trip even more perfect. Hoping as that this was a sign that everything was going to be all blue skies from here Harry smiled over at Theo.

Theo felt butterflies in his stomach as Harry smiled over at him. The other man probably meant the smile to seem friendly but Theo wanted more than friendship from Harry. He'd thought that he'd put that out there all the time they'd spent together and he had put it out there in subtle ways. An accidental brush of fingers against fingers as they walked around a park outside Dublin. Brushing the hair out of Harry's eyes as they stood on the bridge watching the sunset before dinner in Belfast. Gathering his courage Theo reached out and laced his finger through Harry's hand.

Harry felt Theo's fingers lace through his own gently. He felt the zing go through him again and wondered if he'd felt this feeling before with anyone. He didn't really recall ever feeling a zing go through him with Cho Chang. Or even with his ex-girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. The tingle that went all the way to places it'd never gone before. A faint blush colored his cheeks as he realized Theo was watching him intently.

"What?" Harry asked as they pulled up to the airport.

"You're cute when blush," Theo told the raven haired green eyed man as the blush deepened.

Harry pulled into the first available parking space he'd seen. Quickly averting his gaze from Theo's he caught sight of his flushed face in the rear view window. He hadn't realized he'd been blushing until now.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it," Theo gently told him. "I'm sorry if I was a bit forward. With the holding your hand thing. I'm more of people person than I thought." At least saying this didn't make it look like he was trying to force himself and his feelings on Harry.

"No...I...I wasn't...I was just..."

"Harry," Theo gently moved a piece of the dark hair that had fallen into Harry's eye out of them, "just tell me if I'm getting to pushy. It won't hurt my feelings or anything. Alright?"

Licking his lips nervously Harry nodded. He looked over to see the darkened blue of Theo's eyes starting at him intently. He'd never actually looked at the blonde man's features before, during their school years. But now looking at the delicate features of the man's face Harry had to admit Theodore Nott was the type of man that could be considered beautiful. His high cheeks bones and almond shaped eyes. His slight nose right above a pair of plump, round pink lips. Harry didn't understand why he couldn't take his eyes off them.

"Theo..."

"Harry?"

"Is it alright if I try something?"

Theo stomach sank with those words. That had been how his relationship with Blaise had begun. He and Blaise had been hanging out at Blaise's the summer of sixth year. They'd been experimenting with some of the Muggle drugs which in and of itself had been bad decision on their part. He can still hear Blaise's voice now even though it was years ago.

_"Theo..." Blaise had murmured nervously with a small giggle as the pot had hit his system, "do...do you think..." He brushed a hand over the back of his neck as nervous took over. "Is it alright if I try something?"_

_Not knowing what Blaise had had in mind Theo had happily agreed. Blaise was his best friend after all and wouldn't do anything to hurt him. "I guess," Theo had murmured watching Blaise through hooded eyes._

_The Italian boy had then leaned forward and pressed his lips aggressively against Theo's own. Theo's eyes shot open in surprise. He hadn't thought that Blaise was gay but here the other boy was tongue seeking entrance into Theo's mouth. Theo struggled to keep Blaise out of his mouth but lost as Blaise had forced his way through. _

_Theo pulled away startled. "What was that about?"_

_"You wanted me to kiss you, Theo," Blaise had said. "Don't be such a baby about it." He had gone back to aggressively kissing Theo again practically pinning Theo to floor of his room._

"Theo," Harry's voice broke Theo out of his clouded thoughts of the other first that had followed his first kiss with another boy, "are you alright?"

Theo shook his head as the thoughts of what was rushed away to reveal Harry's concerned looking face looking at him. "I just wish you'd have phrased your question differently," Theo said. "I kind of bad memories of that question..."

"Say no more," Harry told him. "I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to be..."

"I know but I am." Heart in his throat Harry leaned over the armrest of his car, licking his lips to gently wet them. He gently cupped Theo's face and pressed a chaste kiss against the other man's lips. The zing intensified if that was possible but Harry was still a little frightened by how he was feeling. Pulling back quickly he pulled the tickets he'd printed out from the hotel computer out and moved to leave the car. "Shall we? Amsterdam and adventure await us."

Theo nodded as he followed Harry through the airport. Harry was right after all Amsterdam and adventure did await them. _And, _Theo thought hopefully as he watched Harry's muscled back move forward ahead of him, _maybe something more. Much much more._

**I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of The Secret of Dreams Amsterdam (City of Theo's Dreams and More) part one.**


	3. Amsterdam (City of Theo's Dreams or More

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Quidditch Training Camp, The Brands War II, Pop Figure Collection, Mythology Club, and Around the World on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Quidditch Training Camp I wrote for Front Planks and the task was to write a fic, with the restriction, of no female characters. For The Brands War II I wrote for the Marvel character of Wong using the prompts word ancient, action waving hands, phrase becoming one, trait patient, and dialogue "It is forbidden to do it. Therefore do not do it.". For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for Bellatrix Lestrange figure's prompts of Normal Bellatrix Corset word enthralled, and Normal Bellatrix wild hair trait unstable. For Mythology Club I wrote for prompt 8 word beautiful. For Around the World I wrote for Aboriginal Artwork's color prompt of cream. Warning for mentions of first times, and drug use. Word Count without the Author's Note is 2,049. I hope you all enjoy chapter three of The Secret of Dreams Amsterdam (City of Theo's Dreams or More) Part Two.**

There had still been some small bit of daylight when the plane had landed in Amsterdam and for that both Harry and Theo were happy. Harry had rented them a car seeing as Theo hadn't learned to drive the Muggle machinery yet and they decided on a little bed and breakfast to stay at. Fearing that they'd be put in two different rooms and not wanting to lose the great thing they'd had so far they decided that one of them would go in and get a room.

"So which one of us is going to get the room?" Harry asked lacing his fingers through Theo's again. Enjoying the feeling of contact from the other man immensely.

"You should," Theo pointed out. After receiving a 'what are you talking about' look from Harry he went on to explain. "You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen perhaps that will work in your favor. And I know if I was working behind the desk I'd definitely give you a discounted room along with my number."

Harry felt a slight pink crawl back up his cheeks as he thanked Theo for the compliment. "But I think you are more beautiful than I am," he pointed out to the blonde man. "But if you want me to go I will."

"Could you, please?"

Harry nodded. Hitching up the bags and walking into the little bed and breakfast. He looked around the place to find it was pretty cozy. Sort like what he assumed his home in Godric's Hollow used to look like before Voldemort killed his parents. Comfortable looking arm chairs and sofas stood around the main room. A soothing teal paint was on the walls with a cream color carpet on the floor.

Walking straight up to the front desk Harry could tell that the place didn't get much business because the young brown haired man behind the desk was playing a game on his phone as Harry approached him. Clearing his throat to get the boy's attention Harry lowered the bags to ground.

"I'm sorry, dude," the boy said in an accent that sounded more Bulgarian than Dutch. "I didn't see you standing there. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking to rent a room for about a two weeks," Harry told the boy. "How much are you charging for a week?"

"First let me ask what kind of business you're here on?" the boy asked as he watched two men walk through the main room practically in an intimate embrace with each other.

"No business," Harry told him eyes widening at what the boy was suggesting. "I'm just here on vacation."

"I hope you won't mind the noise level of our more...you know...type of clientele," the boy said as he handed Harry two keys. "I'll only charge you for one person, sweetie." The boy winked as he motioned for Theo to come over. "You two have fun on your vacation."

A pink coloring his cheeks Harry quickly paid as one of the employees came and took the bags to the room they'd been given. Turning to Theo who looked as pink in the face as Harry felt he was he smiled at the other man.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked. "Do you want to rest from the plane ride? Or do you want to just go sight seeing? Or did you have something special in mind for your first visit to Amsterdam?"

Theo's blush deepened. He did have something special in mind for his first visit to Amsterdam but he wasn't so sure that Harry was quite ready for that yet. He didn't want to rush Harry into anything he wasn't ready for. Maybe start with something small and work his way up to what he really wanted to do.

"Have you ever had a hash brownie before?" Theo asked Harry. Blaise had introduced him to them towards the end of their relationship claiming it would heighten certain experiences for them both. Not that Theo had complained at that point he was sure that Blaise had loved him. At that point he'd thought everything was perfectly fine in their lives.

"I've never tried one before," Harry stated as he watched the emotions play across Theo's face. "But I guess now's as good a time as ever to try one. Let's go find us some hash brownies."

The small cafe was about a five minute walk from the bed and breakfast that they were staying at. It looked like any other business on the street but when one walked into the cafe it smelled of delicious food and strong smell Harry'd never smelt before. He looked over at Theo to ask what it was he was smelling to find Theo already at the counter ordering for them. Finding a empty clean table Harry sat down and awaited Theo's return. He didn't know what to expect from this new experience but he was willing to do anything to make Theo happy.

"Good choice of table," Theo said as he sat down in the booth next to Harry. Looking out the window they sat in front of Theo felt a small smile stretch his face. Being here with Harry felt right. "You don't mind if I take out my pad of paper and draw do you?"

"Of course not," Harry told him. "You don't mind if I sit here and watch do you?"

"I had a different idea in mind for you." Theo began to pose Harry as though he was sitting there alone just watching the sunset. "Now don't move a muscle. I want to catch you just like this." He began to draw away. Catching Harry's facial expression perfectly. The toned muscles of his arms as and chest as he sat at ease. The green orbs that showed an emotion that Theo couldn't name but wanted to be able to. Theo was so lost in his artistry that he almost didn't see the waitress as he brought over the hash brownies for them.

"Here you go boys," the purple haired woman said as she set the plate down in front of them.

"Um...I only ordered two," Theo stated confused as he tried to count how many more had been added to his two brownie minimum. "I can't pay for the extra. I'm sorr..."

"It's compliments of the owner's son," she whispered to Theo. "Mr. Zabini wants you to know he didn't think you'd move on so fast and that he hopes that you and your new boyfriend are happy together."

Harry watched as Theo started to shovel brownies into his mouth. He wondered what the purple haired woman, Alice, had said to make Theo so...whatever this was. Harry took a bite of his own brownie. It didn't taste any different than any other brownie but Theo sure seemed to be enjoying them a lot. Harry watched enthralled as Theo put away half of the plate before looking up at Harry.

"I'm sorry," he stated a pink crawling up his cheeks for the umpteenth time that day. "Do you want more? Take as many as you want. They are great. Aren't they? Mrs. Zabini always made the best hash brownies."

"Why do they call them hash brownies?" Harry asked puzzeled as he took another brownie.

Theo just laughed a patient look on his face as he shove another brownie in his mouth. "You'll see."

Harry stood up unstable on his feet hands waving in the air as he almost fell on the ground. He didn't know when they'd order two more plates of brownies but he kind of figured out why they were called hash brownies. He'd asked Alice when she brought over the third plate of brownies they'd bought and she'd told them they were called hash brownies because they were made with pot in them.

After finishing the plate of brownies in front of them Theo pulled Harry out into the night both men giggling like a couple of school girls. It was then that Theo made his move. He gently pushed Harry against the wall and began to kiss him passionately. It wasn't long before he felt the familiar stirring that beautiful men and pot brownies gave him. Pulling back quickly he began to walk down the street away from a confused Harry.

Harry raced after Theo confused as to why the other man had stopped kissing him. Harry wanted to kiss Theo more than ever now. But he wasn't sure whether that was because he wanted to or because the brownies were talking for him.

"Theo," Harry called after him making the other man stop short, "what's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"Because of my family," he sighed gripping his hair and pulling. "We're an old pureblood family and have to follow the ancient rules. Don't you know. I can hear my father now. 'It is forbidden to do it. Therefore, do not do it, Theo.' They don't know..."

"Do what?"

Theo's face pinked up again and looked anywhere but at Harry. "You know...that it."

"You...you want to..."

"I think the phrase is becoming one."

"Mea-meaning you want to have..."

"Not until you're ready."

"I am," Harry stated as a small part of him scream that no he wasn't ready. He should stop listening to the pot in his system and listen to reason. But reason lost out as Harry passionately pressed his lips to Theo's.

"Let's get back to the room then."

Bright sun filtered through curtains of the bed and breakfast room's window causing Harry to groan and put his arm over his eyes. He couldn't remember much of last night. He knew they went to a cafe for some brownies but that was about it. He doesn't remember how they got back to the room or anything else that happened after that. Shifting a bit to look over at Theo he felt a slight pain in a place he'd never felt pain before.

"You're awake," Theo said with a smile. He leaned over capturing Harry's lips with his own. "How do you feel?"

"I...I'm alright," Harry said as he watched Theo watching him.

"It's alright if you're not. I wasn't really sure if you were ready for last night and I should have listened to my gut. But you said that you were ready. You insisted you were."

"Theo," Harry said putting a finger to Theo's lips to quiet him, "I'm alright. I just wish that we hadn't had so many pot brownies last night. I would have liked to remember my...my first time."

"Me too."

Harry smiled over at Theo. "So what do you want to do today?" He allowed himself to be pulled into Theo's chest. He looked up into the perfect face of the man he was falling in love with.

"I chose yesterday. It's your turn today. What do you want to do today?"

"Let's go sight seeing."

As the two lovers dressed and ready for the day they would never guess that in the room next door someone from Theo's past was plotting to get him back. Blaise Zabini had watched the two leave his mother's cafe and followed them back here. He'd made sure to over pot their brownies and had listened with glee as Theo and Harry had become on for the first time. But now that he'd pushed them to make their love known to each other he had to come up with a plot get Theo back and crush Potter like a bug. And then Potter gave him what he needed. He'd try to break them up somewhere along the way as they were sight seeing. Saint Potter would never look at sight seeing the same way again after this.

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter three Amsterdam (City of Theo's Dreams or More) Part Two. **


End file.
